He Was A Little Too Late
by FrankieCesca-Chan
Summary: One Shot. Song Story. Hope You Enjoy. Please Review. I Can't Do Summaries


**I was bored and i heard this song. I hope you enjoy it. There is a picture of the ring on my profile ^^ I dont own Shugo Chara or the song Too Little Too Late. R&R please.**

He Was A Little Too Late

Amu was sat in her room, bored, lonely and unknown to her being watched. She walked over to the radio and turned it on. It was THAT song. The song that reminded her of him. The boy who was stood so close to her, yet to him the distance seemed great. As Amu often does when she is alone, all her thoughts she aired aloud. Every word like a knife in the boys heart.

_**Come with me  
Stay the night**_

_Yeh he often did stop at mine. During that hard time with Easter. He never knew this but that was the happiest time in my life. Well apart from one exception._

_**  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_

_I mean come on he was leaving! And what does he go and do kiss me and say he loves me. I mean come on! It's not as if, if I turned round and told him how much I love him he was going to stay, and anyway it was so out of the blue I was in shock. But it was the best and worst moment of my life_

_**  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)  
**_

_Hmm often the things he did, did seem like a game to me. The way he teased me. The way it made my heart skip. The way he held my hand. The way he spoke to my soul. That must have all been a game, all a joke, all a loud of bull shit. But to me, it meant the world._

_**  
So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
**_

_It's been 6 years now. It took me a good length of time to be able to leave my room. But look at me now. I go to college, work, even out shopping with friends._

_**I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...  
**_

_Yep I've finally decided I'll accept the next date I'm asked on. I've just got to keep telling myself to get over it. He's never coming back. And if he did what's to say he won't leave again. No more heart break. No more tears over Ikuto. _

_**  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait**_

_It's been going on long enough. And anyway if he really did love me, wouldn't he have said before he left or not left at all?__**  
**_

_**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
**_

_That's true. Whenever I was sad or hurt you would always make me smile and take the pain away._

_**You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me**_

_I mean come on! You have all them fan girls. Their so much prettier than I am. And you always used to say that sort of thing as a joke anyway._

_**  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
**_

_That's all it was to you a game. That's all I meant to you, a toy that could reduce your boredom._

_**  
Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm  
**_

_I was always wrong to you. I don't even know why I'm saying this now; it's not as if you can hear it. I guess I'm just venting._

_**  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough**_

_I did love you. But we both knew I wasn't good enough for you. So there wasn't much point really._

_**  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
**_

_You texted me the other day asking for me to call you. Yeah as if I would! You kill me from the inside for 6 years then out of the blue expect me to drop everything for you. Get real!_

_**Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself**_

_I hope you have found someone else. You deserve somebody better than me. I'm finally allowing myself to be free._

_**  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...**_

_Please if you have found someone, I don't want to hear it.___

_**It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
**_

_I really do miss him. Shut up Amu! No you don't he broke your heart._

_**  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)**_

_And I did give you it all, but you broke it. I just wish I could get over you. It's a shame you still own my heart._

_**  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...**_

_I don't know what I'm thinking. If you did come back I would only be your go to girl when you can't get laid that night. I must be masochistic because thinking about it, it's not as if I would mind. At least I would be with you for that small amount of time._

_**It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
**_

_I just wish I could tell him I loved him. I mean that I still love him. But it's too late now. It's not as if it would mean anything to him anyway._

_**  
Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait**_

_**It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**_

_Oh Ikuto please come back. I still love you. I still need you. But I know this is all too little too late._

Amu turned around to turn off her radio when she saw him.

"I'm sorry I left Amu. I'm such a baka. And I hope this isn't too little too late, but I still love you." Ikuto knelt to the ground on one knee and took Amu's left hand.

"I'm sorry for all the heart ache I've caused you. I left to punish myself for the way I've treated you. I want to make it up to you every day from this day forward."

He put his hand in his pocket and took out a small black velvet case. He pinched the top of the case and opened it to reveal a ring.

"Amu Hinamori, will you become my wife?"

Tears silently crawled down Amu's face. She uttered a whispered "Of course."


End file.
